


【盾冬】唯爱永生

by Icylily



Series: 唯爱永生 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Bucky Barnes, Sexist Language, Sterilization, Two girls against the world, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 尝试着把盾冬多年哥们成情侣的桥段换成闺蜜重新演绎了一遍美队三部曲……操哦怎么更虐了T^T巴基视角。主mcu线，中间实在忍不住换成了漫画设定，you know why。





	【盾冬】唯爱永生

**Author's Note:**

> BMG: Young and Beautiful  
> By: Lana Del Rey  
> 网易云：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26322055

 

“你就像这朵花一样，永不凋零。”

“可是它枯萎了。”

“不，它只是在沉睡。”

 

***

你是外表光鲜内心泼辣的布鲁克林红玫瑰，她是病病歪歪性格又古怪的小丫头片子。你和她上同一所学校，无意间发现她规矩梳好的两根麻花辫染上了墨汁，于是在下课时打水帮她洗干净。你问她这是怎么回事，她说是自己一时疏忽，直到她被堵在厕所里兜头淋了一桶冷水，你才发现她遭遇了校园霸凌。

怒火中烧的你撕破了万人迷的面具，捋起袖子狠狠教训了欺负她的人，却也为此受到疯狂的报复。在你被打得头破血流时她跑过来把你从地上拉起，你们俩连书包都没拿就离开了学校，翘了一天课去看电影。她给你的伤口涂上碘酒，那枚印着米老鼠图案的创可贴实在太可爱了，过了三天你才舍得撕下来 。

你和她成了好朋友，好闺蜜，BFF。因为她你在学校里受到了孤立，可你从来没那么轻松过，因为你知道在她面前不必假扮成另一个人。让那些恃强凌弱的家伙全都见鬼去吧！你教她化妆打扮，用胭脂和唇膏遮掩她苍白的病容，把她柔顺如丝的金发编成时髦的样式。她教你做叶脉书签，画广场上觅食的鸽子和嗮太阳的猫，为你朗诵萨福的诗。你们一起去流浪汉收容所做义工。你越了解史蒂芬妮就越觉得她是世界上最聪明善良的姑娘。

毕业舞会到了。你们忙着帮彼此拔眉毛涂指甲油，她受不了香水的味道但在你的执意要求下还是喷了一点点。你换上父母买给你的新裙子，她穿了一条款式老旧的白色连衣裙，也许是她母亲的遗物。这样的打扮未免太过素雅，你对着镜子想了想，从腕花里拔出一朵红色的山茶插在她盘好的头发上。你的小史蒂芬妮可真漂亮！你暗自感叹，就是胸部小了点。也许是因为那副眼镜的缘故，小史蒂芬妮依然无人问津。你拒绝了暗恋你的男孩的邀舞，陪她摇摆了一晚上，和并不愉快的高中生涯告别。

毕业后你在报社找到一份工作，每天和不同的人打交道让你既新鲜又疲惫，可你毫无怨言，能在大萧条时有活干就是莫大的幸运，更何况你还是个女孩。小史蒂芬妮在为艺术学院做准备。你想让她更合群些，带她去见你认识的男孩——不是俱乐部里向你搭讪的，而是在座谈会和读书俱乐部结识的那些，性格不太活泼但十分可靠的男孩。你觉得小史蒂芬妮和他们更有共同语言，虽然每次听他们聊天你都哈欠连天。

有男孩利用史蒂芬妮来接近你，你让他们见识到巴恩斯家祖传的冷嘲热讽有多厉害。小史蒂芬妮的情绪很低落，虽然她告诉你她一点也不在意。“贝琪，说真的，我还不想找男朋友。”她认真地说，扶了扶滑下来的眼镜框。“我要去参军。”

你大吃一惊，继而哈哈大笑。你以为小史蒂芬妮在开玩笑结果她不是。于是接下来的几天你都忙着道歉兼劝她打消念头。“为什么我就不可以？”她皱着眉头说，“马上就要开战了，国家也鼓励女性参军，为什么我不行？”你想告诉她那不过是宣传册上漂亮的说辞。“战争让女人走开。”连你们一向崇敬的哲学老师都这么说。可你也知道小史蒂芬妮要是那么容易让步也就不是她了。

于是你跑到征兵处报名，想用自己的失败案例让她清醒过来。结果你被录取了，而小史蒂芬妮从没那么高兴过。“我真为你骄傲，贝琪，他们在这个区只收了三名女孩。”她不停地说，还难得喝了几口啤酒。你想告诉她真相却又说不出口，直到最后一夜来临。“我做这些是为了我们两个人（I do it for both of us），所以在我回来前千万别做傻事。”你郑重警告她，她笑眯眯地说不可能，你把我所有的蠢劲都带走了。

你最后一次换上裙子和舞鞋，在她轻快的歌声里跳了一支踢踏舞。楼下有人愤怒地用扫把敲着天花板，你们坐在地板上笑得上气不接下气，忘了是谁先伸出手，等你察觉时你们的手指已经紧密地扣在一起。

你被编入了预备役，每天和普通士兵一道接受艰苦的军事训练，熄灯后女兵营帐里响起的啜泣声让你心烦意乱。这时你便枕着手臂想着你的小史蒂芬妮，你的小珍珠现在在干什么？有没有准时吃饭服药？你想着，想着，慢慢沉入充满火药味的梦里，枕头底下压着她写给你的信。

几个月后你们被运到了英格兰，驻地是战地医院。你觉得很不公平，他们却说这是上头对“你们这些女人”的照顾。你天天洗着染血的绷带，带枪茧的手指泡在消毒水里冻得发白。冬天快到了，你的小珍珠该换双新手套了，你得在信里提醒她。

你还没有来得及寄出下一封家书，所在的小队就在运送伤员时被敌军俘虏了。婊子养的纳粹把你扔进男兵战俘营，那里关押着来自不同国家的士兵。男人从未让你如此恐惧过，你缩在角落里握紧领口，如同一只羔羊暴露在如狼似虎的视线中。这时有人过来将你提出了监狱，就在你以为逃过一劫时，他们把你关进了实验室，把你绑在手术台上，将药水推进你的静脉，你在难以忍受的痛苦中高喊着自己的士兵番号，脑子里想的却是感谢上帝，躺在这里的不是史蒂芬妮。

你在手术台上浑浑噩噩地度过了几天，或者只有几小时，有人冲进来打倒了那些白衣恶魔，在耳边呼唤着你的名字。你从那张脸上勉强认出了小史蒂芬妮的影子。“可你应该更小些。”你盯着她的胸部喃喃自语，史蒂芬妮的表情只能用哭笑不得来形容。“你还能走吗，贝琪？”

你们千辛万苦杀出重围，回到史蒂芬妮所在的美军驻地。原来你的小珍珠被接种了超级士兵血清，拥有了连男人也自叹弗如的身体素质。别人都觉得她是个幸运儿，你却在后怕不已。“我才说了别干傻事，你就让他们在你身上做实验！”你冲着她大喊大叫，军靴跺在地板上咚咚响。史蒂芬妮——现在人们都叫她美国队长——在你面前像个做错事的孩子般耷拉着脑袋。“对不起，贝琪。”事后她走过来抱住你。你偷偷摸着她的身体，手底下再也感觉不到突出的肋骨。“疼吗？”你在四下无人时问她，她笑着摇了摇头。

史蒂芬妮正在组建一支突击队，不分性别、肤色和国籍。他们都当她疯了，而你却觉得正他妈是时候——你已经受够了被当成手无缚鸡之力的漂亮宝贝。当天你就递交了申请书。“我得跟着那个不知好歹的布鲁克林傻妞，在她干下另一桩蠢事前。”你举起啤酒杯向她致意。橄榄绿的军装在她身上惊人地好看，在作战时她却得换上那身该死的星条紧身衣，像个移动活靶一样向纳粹昭告自己的存在。这简直荒唐透顶，可你无力推翻上级的决定，只能拿出连队射击第一的成绩击败了那些候选人，成为她的狙击手，她的后背。

血清让美国队长在拥有力量的同时迅速发育成一等一的美女。没有男人见到她不吹口哨的。于是你又有了新的担心——史蒂芬妮那么天真单纯，可不能被那群狂蜂浪蝶给骗了。你做好准备严阵以待，生怕哪个唐璜出现让你守护多年的珍珠伤心流泪。“这方面你可一定得听我的。”你忧心忡忡地说，全然不觉她眼底晕开的笑意。“好的，贝琪，我全听你的。”

史蒂芬妮和贝琪，你们是硝烟四起的战场上最耀眼的两朵玫瑰，也是敌人眼中的死亡天使。你们成为了一则战地传说，连总统都和你们握过手，人们都在说你们将来会嫁给部长或将军。“我只是一名士兵而已。”史蒂芬妮在话筒前谦逊地说。“我？我将成为美国有史以来最出色的狙击手。”“可你已经是最出色的女狙击手了。”你不耐烦地吐掉嚼了一半的口香糖，正打算让那名男记者领教一下你的伶牙俐齿，史蒂芬妮主动岔开了话题。

你们的表现很出色，或许太出色了，让某些人愈发坐立不安。流言蜚语在军营中肆意蔓延。你的史蒂芬妮无懈可击，于是所有的污水都泼向了你。他们说你一定爬上了纳粹的床才从战俘营中幸存下来。在那些下流的视线，那些有意无意的身体触碰中你忆起那个夜晚背靠在铁栏杆上无路可退的恐惧，一杯接一杯地往喉咙里倒威士忌。在酒精的刺激下你剃去头发，用布条把胸部束到难以呼吸。

为什么？只因为你是女人吗？

第二天你醒来时最先看见的是史蒂芬妮和她短到不能更短的头发。“我明白你很痛苦，贝琪。”她握住你的手。“但我们不能因此退缩，否则就意味着他们赢了。”“那为什么把头发剪了？”你心疼地问。你再也不能用那些金发编织发辫了吗？“头盔太小了，”她眨着眼睛为你解开束带。“并且长发在行军中实在太不方便了。瞧啊，谁说只有我会干蠢事？你都快把自己弄晕了。”你靠在她的肩头合上眼。“我没有和纳粹睡觉……我没有……”“我相信你。”她亲吻着你的额头。“贝琪，也许这个时代对女性还不够友好，也许总有人能折辱我们的身体，但我们的心是自由的，不要让它被恶意困住——还记得我们在学校里经历的那些吗？你冲那些人竖中指，对他们说去你妈的。我怀念那个勇敢无畏的女孩。”

你重新拿起枪。你知道史蒂芬妮是对的，她永远都是对的。你沉默面对那些污蔑你的人，在肮脏的毛手伸过来时抢先踢中对方裤裆。“没种的畜生。”你蹲下来，对地上痛苦呻吟的男人轻蔑地竖起中指。“走了，贝琪。”史蒂芬妮远远地喊着你的名字，面带微笑。“我们还有一趟火车要赶呢。”

“贝琪——！”

你掉下去了，最后的印象是耳边凄厉的呼喊。贝琪巴恩斯自此化为崇山峻岭中的一道黑影，从那片皑皑白雪中重新站起来的人叫冬日战士。

你失去了一条手臂，又获得了一条全新的。X部门剥夺了你的生育能力，因为这样能“更有效率”。你精湛的枪法和利落的身手让男人既赞叹又嫉妒。在你的领域你无人能敌，于是他们用程序控制你，让你在卧房里对他们俯首称臣，借以维护不堪一击的自尊心。你被迫打开身体，迎接那些无情的侵犯和攻占。性，你从中体会不到任何乐趣。你是一件武器，没有灵魂，没有过去，没有未来。

偶尔你也会遇到几只飞蛾，被你掩盖在冷漠外表下无法忽视的光芒所吸引，继而得到他们应有的惩罚。“冬兵同志……”有个女孩在你被关进冷冻舱时碰到了你的手，她有一头美丽的红发，却在你心里划过一道金色的影子。你的眼皮动了下，悄然滑落的泪滴瞬间凝结成一朵霜花。

你不知道在那个女孩身上发生了什么。

在冷冻期间你被几度易主，最后落到九头蛇手里成为他们的资产。你在新世纪被唤醒，任务是暗杀美国队长。

“贝琪。”她看着你，嘴唇蠕动着念出你的名字。你开始耳鸣。“谁他妈是贝琪？”你恶狠狠地对她扣响扳机。

你输掉了和她的每一场对决，为此付出了惨痛的代价。“可我认识她……她是谁？”他们给你的回答是一次次的殴打，把你的大脑重新扔进搅拌机，将所剩无几的自我意识清洗殆尽。也许你的人生就这样了，在电流的滋滋声中，好不容易变清晰的身影就此消遁。

可史蒂芬妮的字典里没有放弃这个词。她就是那么傻，那么倔，比起七十年前有过之而无不及。“贝琪。”她看着你的眼睛，她的瞳孔中倒映着广阔的天空。“我不能……很多人会因此死去。”而你用子弹和匕首尽情倾泻着怒火和痛苦，你恨她，因为那个名字，那个该死的，让你在头痛欲裂的同时却又欢欣莫名的名字。

你在她的臂弯中昏厥，她让你的手臂脱臼，你往她的肚子上开枪。她丢掉了盾，在你之后唯一能保护她的东西。

你把她压在不断解体的天空母舰上，用你的铁拳教训她。

“你、是、我、的、任、务。”

你把那张美丽的脸打得面目全非。为什么不还手？你气愤极了，这婊子为什么见鬼地不还手？

“那就完成它吧。”

她又说了句什么，高悬在空中的拳头凝固了，你的脑袋里仍然是一团乱麻，可是，可是……

散发着墨香的发辫，鬓角绽放的山茶花，搭在手心里猫咪的爪子，缠在一起的手指，硝烟散去的战壕里有人对你比了个军礼，喧闹的小酒馆中一支忧郁的曲子……下坠，下坠，下坠……

并非幻觉，你真的在下坠。

冰冷的湖水中你摸到了那只手。你不知道为什么要把她捞上来，你不知道。每当你的大脑里捕捉到一点什么，铺天盖地的疼痛就会警告你，回想起过去是个危险的尝试。

可你还是走进了那座博物馆，全程张着嘴看完了那些介绍文字。屏幕上那个快活的姑娘真的是你吗？你也曾有过家人，朋友和……生活？

你从互联网上了解到现实有多么严峻。你被全球通缉，身上血债累累。二战英雄又如何？这世界早就没了贝琪巴恩斯的容身之地。但你不打算投降，不，就算X部门不在了，在砍掉婊子养的九头蛇的最后一颗脑袋前冬兵是不会就此退休的。

鬼使神差地，你再次摸进了美国队长的住处——在那儿你干掉了她的boss。你想再见她一面，在彻底和这段糟糕的过去说拜拜以前。

公寓里空无一人。你这才想到她说不定还在医院里。好吧，反正见到她你也不晓得说什么。你在美国队长的房间里转悠着。桌上放着一本陈旧的书，封面上的标题让你心头一跳。《萨福诗选》？你翻了几页，里面夹着的某样东西滑到了地上。你把它捡起来，是一张干花书签。

血一般鲜艳的山茶花在你的指间颤动，这时你听见了物体掉在地上的声音。

你丢下书签，膝盖略弯摆出备战的姿势。“贝琪。”熟悉的蓝眼睛盯着你，你的小珍珠从记忆的裂缝中影影绰绰地浮上来。她穿着便服，绑着绷带的手捂住腹部，脚边的塑料袋里滚出几个苹果。她的头发长了许多，编成一根麻花辫松松垮垮地垂在胸前。

“辫子……散了……”你费力地吐出几个单词，机械手中仍握着匕首。

她把头发松开。“能麻烦你吗？”桌子上的梳子被她推了过来，你用另一只手接住——你的身体竟然先于意识做出了反应，仿佛从她嘴里蹦出的是一串洗脑词。

你猛地一跳，像扔掉没有保险栓的手雷般扔掉梳子。你从最近的窗子翻出去，落荒而逃。

身后传来桌椅移动的声音，史蒂芬妮没有追来。也许她想给你留点空间，也许她只是力有不逮。

你连夜搭车前往纽约，在你们曾经住过的地方徘徊了一整晚。第二天你混上一艘远洋货轮，离开了你的祖国。你已经见到她了，你的小珍珠依旧完美得无可挑剔，而你的存在只会成为人们攻击她的把柄。

你坐在一堆木板箱上啃着干硬发霉的面包。这时你那锈迹斑斑的大脑终于想明白了，只有远离史蒂芬妮才是给她最好的保护。就这样吧。你掸去手上的面包屑，对着大海尽头的美利坚遥遥行了个军礼，几只海鸥呀呀叫着从你头顶飞过。

上帝保佑美国队长。

你在罗马尼亚开始了新生活。你四处打零工，挣得的钱刚好够付房租和水电。你也时刻监听着九头蛇的动向，摧毁了好几个据点，把那些秘密账户席卷一空——你需要钱购买食物和昂贵的药品，以及为那条要命的胳膊更换零件，而这些都是你应得的。当你手头紧张时也会乔装改扮一番去地下赌场来上两把，为自己宝刀未老而沾沾自喜。可你不能玩得太大，也不能从事过于显眼的工作。你得保持低调，既不能让Interpol发现，也不能让仇家发现，更不能让复仇者发现。

你觉得这样的日子也不错，如果头疼发作的次数能再少些，难以成眠的夜晚能再短些就更好了。

你开始记日记，把魅影般的往昔岁月用歪歪扭扭的笔迹囚禁在纸上。那堆日记本是你最珍贵的财产，你得靠它们来铭记自己是谁。史蒂芬妮的名字每隔几行就会出现一次。我们那时一定好得形影不离。你不禁感叹，指尖弹了弹那张杂志里剪下来的招贴画。

你从电视和报纸上追踪着复仇者的消息。在纽约市中心击败了一整支来犯的外星人军队，这也太他妈疯狂刺激了。镜头前的史蒂芬妮被复仇者簇拥着，她还是那么年轻漂亮，虽然眉宇间略有倦容。你对着电视机举了下酒杯，你的女孩终于学会交朋友了。

酒保将频道切换到正在转播中的足球比赛。你把没有光泽的黑发塞进兜帽，继续研究报纸分栏广告，从中寻找九头蛇留下的蛛丝马迹。

一扎鲜啤酒摆在你面前，吧台另一头的金发帅哥用迷人的蓝眼睛向你传递着信号。你矜持地笑笑，把冒着气泡的啤酒压在桌面上便离开了。你的身体还没有做好准备容纳一名异性。那些烙印太深太疼，而你只想安安静静地做你的复仇天使。

作为身披星条旗，从二战走出来的传奇女性，史蒂芬妮的私生活当仁不让地成为了人们的关注焦点。你饶有兴致地听媒体八卦她的新恋情。托尼斯塔克？别开玩笑了，那种花花公子可不是她的type，班纳倒还更有可能。报纸上又登出了美国队长和英俊的神盾特工出双入对的照片。会帮你的小珍珠拎洗衣篮，看起来是个居家好男人，你盯着那张照片呆呆出神，最后拿它包了李子。

你继续着平淡无奇的日子，巧妙地应付同事的追求，将娇小的身躯裹进宽大的工服，把鲔鱼三明治里的鱼肉分给闻风而来的流浪猫……信息社会可真好，即使不在她身边了你依然不会错过那些重要的瞬间，也许很快你就会从电视上看到史蒂芬妮的婚礼吧。

比那更早降临的却是维也纳爆炸案的消息，以及分布在大街小巷的你的画像。布加勒斯特再也不能呆了，你有点惋惜好不容易找到的稳定工作，虽然只是在建筑工地上开起重机。

然而潜逃前你必须先返回公寓里取回你的日记。

然后你们又见面了，史蒂芬妮和贝琪，美国队长和冬兵。

她看了你的日记，哦，见鬼，偏偏还是夹着招贴画的那一本。你仍然不知道该说什么。史蒂芬妮看上去很紧张，也许在她眼里你还是那个心智不全的杀手。你想告诉她你已经变了，早就不再干那些事了。你不在乎别人是否相信可是她，唯独她……

呼啸袭来的子弹中断了你们的对话。

快跑！史蒂芬妮对你喊，你不假思索地拔腿就跑，如同在战场上你从不违抗美国队长的命令。可你还是被抓住了。其实你还有一线机会，如果不是史蒂芬妮让你退下。

他们把你关进玻璃笼子，史蒂芬妮的视线一直关切地锁定在你身上。你嗅到了阴谋的味道，一如屡次将你玩弄的命运。你想提醒史蒂芬妮注意，身体却动弹不得。泽莫就在你面前念出那些要命的词，你却动弹不得。

你哀求他，哀求他住手，他会毁了一切，你的记忆，你好不容易找回的生活，你的……记忆。

你不过是不想再忘了你的小史蒂芬妮。

你在废弃的仓库中醒来，史蒂芬妮的复仇者朋友监视着你。史蒂芬妮只问了一个问题便解开了你的束缚。你懊恼地摸着金属手，它击打在史蒂芬妮同伴身上的感觉还记忆犹新。

你浑身发冷，牙齿打颤，最担心的事发生了，你给史蒂芬妮捅了大漏子。

史蒂芬妮的头脑却很冷静。她询问了西伯利亚的情况。冬兵军团，妈的九头蛇在培育一支冬兵军团。你的脑袋隐隐作痛，好像还有什么重要的事必须告诉她，可你该死地想不起来。

史蒂芬妮找了些帮手，这次的麻烦真不小，不过总算让你们抢到了先机。那些冲你们开火的人里有不少是史蒂芬妮的朋友。“我不知道我是否值得这些，史蒂芬妮。”你靠在机窗上说。为了保护她你已经躲得够远了，可她到底还是被你卷了进来。“我简直是一团糟。”

“那不是你，你别无选择。”

“……但我还是干了那些事。”

史蒂芬妮想让你好受些。“还记得我们那时翘课去看卓别林的电影吗？”她走过来，在你肩膀上按了按。

你怎么会忘了呢？“你从哪里找来那些可笑的创可贴？”

“可笑吗？我觉得和你被擦破的鼻梁般配极了。”

说着她还刮了下你的鼻子，你们相视一笑，宛如昨日重现。

而无情的命运已经收起了它灰色的翅膀，在西伯利亚废弃的基地里静静等待着你们。

你无法否认托尼斯塔克的指控，史蒂芬妮蓝色的眼睛里蓄满了泪。天哪，你从来没见她哭过，从来没有。贝琪啊贝琪，瞧瞧你干的好事，这都怪你。

“你还记得他们吗？”托尼卡着你的脖子问。

“我记得他们所有人。”事实并非如此可你偏要这么说，因为你想要这个男人杀了你。这样一切就结束了吧，你就能解脱了，而史蒂芬妮也可以……

然而史蒂芬妮还是不肯放弃，这女孩简直无可救药。“我能一直这么打下去。”她说，对昔日的同伴扬起拳头。

最终你们相互扶持着走出那道铁门。你付出了铁臂，史蒂芬妮则失去了她的盾。

“你看起来糟透了。”你忍不住说，她脸上血迹斑斑，嘴角肿了一大块，头发也乱糟糟的。

“你也好不到哪里去。”她喘着粗气架住你完好的那条胳膊。“贝琪，算我求你，这次别再丢下我一个人，好吗？上帝，我不能……不能再经历一次了。”

她哽咽得说不出完整的句子，这把你的心都揉碎了。“好的，史蒂芬妮，我全听你的。”你把脑袋伸过去，和她的紧挨在一起。

于是你接受她的安排来到瓦坎达，而她在你的劝说下，同意了苏里公主的冷冻治疗。

治疗进行得很成功，你像是从一场漫长的梦中醒来，不同的是这一次你的头脑比以往任何时刻都清醒。

你朝床边看去，惊讶地发现除了史蒂芬妮和公主外，还站着另外一名女孩。

“你好，冬兵同志。”她上前一步，有些紧张地握了握你露在外面的手。

某个名字自然而然地浮现在脑海中。“娜塔莉亚。”你对着她点头微笑，不明白她为何热泪盈眶。“请叫我贝琪。”

你的床边摆满了鲜花，国王陛下，公主殿下，猎鹰，白猿……你的小木屋里访客不断，大多数人你还是第一次见面，但你并不讨厌。是他们帮助了你，帮助了史蒂芬妮。

灯亮了，喧嚣的白昼过去，世界终于只剩下你们两人。

“娜塔莉亚说的是真的？”你小心翼翼地问，“你们再也不能返回美国了？”

她耸耸肩。“大概吧。不过这并不妨碍我们四处掀九头蛇的老窝。红骷髅在欧洲还残余了不少据点。”她注意到你揪紧了被单。“你还好吗？哪里不舒服吗？”

“我困了。”

“好。”她亲了下你的额头。“有什么需要尽管叫我，晚安，贝琪。”

她走向角落里的吊床，那玩意儿睡起来可不舒服。你犹豫了一小会儿。“史蒂芬妮，”你在黑暗中呼唤着她的名字。“来床上睡吧，这里还有不少空间。”

你听见从她胸腔里发出的欢呼，如同她为这句话等待已久。

她来到你身后躺下，四肢紧贴着你，胳膊搭在你的腰间。这时你才意识到史蒂芬妮发育得有多好。她几乎把你整个儿包了进去，两坨柔软的肉挤压着你的后背，让你连呼吸都有些难受。

“贝琪？”

“嗯？”

“我们有多少年没躺在一张床上了？”她轻声笑着，也许只是为了打破尴尬。

“我想想……也就七十多年吧。”

“你说得我们好像两个老古董。”

“难道不是吗？”

她挠了几下你的胳肢窝，你早就不怕痒了但还是配合地笑了几声。

“贝琪……”她忽然把脸埋入你的后颈，炙热的吐息撩拨着你脆弱的神经。“我真想你。你不知道这些年来我梦到过你多少回，啊，上帝，有时我真希望自己永远也别醒。”

你的鼻子发酸，眼眶里有什么就快滚下来了。“我这不回来了？”你用仅存的右手拍打着腰间的手肘。“好了，说说你自己吧。你和卡特特工进展如何？他还给你打电话吗？”

“你知道卡特的事？”她闷声闷气地说，仍不肯抬起脸。

“有谁不关心美国队长的恋爱生活呢？”

“我们没成。”你的小珍珠响亮地吸着鼻子。该死地她不会在哭吧？希望那位卡特先生立好了遗嘱，因为冬兵已经把他列进任务名单了。

“是我的错。”她继续道。“我让一个可恶的混球夺去了灵魂，她害我再也无法爱上别人。”

……她？

你张开的嘴这下再也合不拢了。天哪，可千万别又是一场幻觉或梦境，否则你一定会诅咒上帝的。

史蒂芬妮还在自言自语。“我居然真的干了……嘿，对于我的告白你就不想说点什么吗？”她撩起你的头发，印下几个湿漉漉的吻。你听见她的心脏正以不正常的速率跳动着。

“你最好别拿我的睡衣擦鼻涕。”你干巴巴地说。

她破涕为笑。“我还以为你在这方面很有经验呢。”她把你的身体略微扳正，手指不安分地摸向胸口。“噢，贝琪……”

“史蒂芬妮。”你按住那只手。“先睡觉吧，明天早上我们谈谈。”

她读懂了你话语中的认真，没有再继续。“好的，安心地睡吧。”她抚摸着你的头发。“我会一直在这里。”

你以为你会辗转反侧，彻夜难眠，然而你睡得很好，一个梦都没做。

当第一缕日光照进小木屋里时，你睁开眼，史蒂芬妮的手还规矩地贴在腰上。

你明白摊牌的时候到了。

“史蒂芬妮，有件事我必须告诉你。”

你双膝并拢跪坐在床上，抓起她的手放在自己的小腹上，那里印着一道深深的伤疤，隔着单薄的睡衣也能感觉到。

“当我还是冬兵时，他们在我身上进行了不少实验。”你试图保持冷静，声音却禁不住颤抖。“除了你知道的那些外，他们还给我做了绝育手术，永久性的那种。你看，当我说一团糟的时候我并没有夸大其词。”

史蒂芬妮的呼吸变得既压抑又沉重，她一声不吭爬下床。这次轮到她离开了，你绝望地想。

她从背包里取出一本书——依旧是那本《萨福诗选》。

“或许我并不能完全体会你的恐惧，”她抽出山茶书签放在你摊平的掌心里。“贝琪，对我来说你就像这朵花一样，永不凋零。”

你低下头，视线扫过褪色的花瓣。“可是它枯萎了。”

“不，”她抬起你的下巴，在瓦坎达的晨光中再次亲吻你，只不过这回印在了唇上。“它只是在沉睡。”

 

Fin


End file.
